Triangles (1985)
Plot Overview Blake and Adam return from Paris and Adam is doing his best to not let Jeff know that he was the one who almost sabotaged the deal with the Chinese. There is now a trust issue between Blake and Adam, a wedge that Alexis hopes to exploit in her attempt to get in on the South China Sea action, but Adam is not going to help him mother. She will need to find someone else to do that. That is exactly what Alexis intends to do, and she intends to use Lady Ashley Mitchell. Alexis tries to contact her but she has a horrible time returning phone calls. At the same time, Alexis notices a photograph of Blake that Lady Ashley sent him and senses that the good Lady has a crush on Blake. Those suspicions are confirmed when Alexis invites Lady Ashley to go to Acapulco with her for some big oil conference and Lady Ashley accepts after learning Blake will be there. Amanda finds it unbearable living in the Penthouse with Alexis and Dex, especially when the two are intimate with each other. Amanda arrives at the mansion late and asks Blake if she could move in. Of course, Blake will allow it. At the same time, he wants to know what is bothering Amanda, especially after Dex comes to the mansion to apologize to Amanda. Amanda does not want to talk to Blake about it and he allows it to drop for the time being. Blake does have a great idea for Amanda, she should join him in Acapulco where Blake is going to auction off 25% of his South China Sea oil leases so that he can raise funds to develop oil the region. Alexis is also going to Acapulco to bid on the leases. Dex is going to convince Blake to work with him on refining some of the oil for his new company, Dexter International. Krystle wants to go and bring Kristina with her. Blake does not think that is such a great idea since it is all business and he won't have time to spend with Krystle. At least Krystle has her Arabian horse breeding to keep her busy, and to keep her close to Daniel Reece. Krystle is called out after a colt falls ill. The veterinarian suggests putting the colt down but Krystle will never allow that to happen. Fortunately, the colt will pull through. While attending to the colt, Daniel is arriving in a helicopter and wants to speak to Krystle, but Krystle leaves. She is trying to avoid the temptation. Nicole is starting to become more comfortable in the mansion and Little Blake is becoming more comfortable with her. Steven does not want to move further with Luke for fear of hurting him. Steven decides he wants to reconcile with Claudia and gently lets Luke down. But after he breaks up with Luke, he hugs him and Claudia just happens to pop in at that moment. Steven tells Claudia that he was just ending things with Luke and wants to reconcile with Claudia. Thus, Claudia knows Steven had something with Luke. Steven claims he was alone and needed someone to turn to - just like Claudia. Then Steven throws in Claudia's face that she knew what she was getting into when she married Steven. If Steven is not going to make a decision, then Claudia should. Even though he has an ulterior motive, Adam is totally correct when he tells Claudia that she needs to divorce Steven. Steven is gay, will always be attracted to men and will inevitably fall in the arms of a man over and over again. Brady pays another visit to his wife to let her know that someone is buying too many shares in her company (Devereaux Group Incorporated). Brady believes it is Blake, but Dominique knows it is not her brother since the two are now close. Brady is confused. Dominique knows it is Alexis and she confronts her. Alexis agrees to stop purchasing shares in Dominique's company if she sells her the 40% interest in Denver Carrington, give up being executor of Tom's will and leave Denver. That is not going to happen. Brady does get some shady character to help Dominique prevent the take over, but Dominique already found someone, Blake. Brady is not thrilled that his wife has a brother to turn to and breaks it off with her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Billy Dee Williams ... Brady Lloyd * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Jim Ishida ... Lin * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins (credit only) * Scott Perry ... Vet * Timothy McNutt ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Matthew Lawrence ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. * Rowena Balos ... Nanny * Wolf Larson ... Bruce Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Rock Hudson and Ali McGraw don't appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from 30-nov-1984 to 10-dec-1984 * Deleted scenes: Alexis and Dex chat about Ashley; Blake talks with a reporter of the Chronicle (a newspaper now owned by Daniel Reece) and then with Adam; Jeannette informs Daniel Reece is on the phone; Dominique and Blake talk about Alexis' attempt to destroy Dominique. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); The Westlake (Westlake Village). Quotes * Blake Carrington : Amanda? My God, it's the middle of the night! Are you all right? Amanda Carrington: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Blake Carrington: Nonsense. That's what children are for: to keep their parents from sleeping at night.